Une journée banale
by Archanlika
Summary: Quand Nagisa découvre des sentiments pour son ami Rei, il va découvrir qu'avant l'amour, il y a le chagrin.
1. Une journée banale

Titre : Une journée Banale

Disclamer : Les personnage et les noms du monde de Free ne m'appartiens pas.

Avertissements : Une fanfic Gay/yaoi M/M

Beta correcteur : Merci a toi ;)

* * *

Une journée banale pour nos nageurs, la température de l'eau était bonne mais il y avait une personne en retard qui courait à travers les bâtiments pour arriver à la piscine. Il était retenu par une élève qui voulait lui parler, et Rei était parti prévenir les autres. Une élève de sa classe voulait savoir s'il serait d'accord pour sortir avec elle. Il l'observa un long moment puis, il s'excusa de lui donner une réponse négative. Il courut vers la porte du club pour déposer ses affaires dans les casiers, il se déshabilla en vitesse.

Pourquoi avait-il refusé ? Tout simplement parce-qu'il aime une autre personne. Il aime un certain Rei. Pour lui au début, il pensait n'avoir que de simples sentiments amicaux mais il s'avère que ses sentiments se sont intensifiés. Il restait là, devant les casiers à réfléchir jusqu'à ce que la porte qui donne sur la piscine s'ouvre. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne réagit pas au son de la porte. Une personne s'approche de lui, une jeune demoiselle.

Elle regardait le jeune homme attentivement, elle le trouvait de plus en plus préoccupé sachant que le jeune homme est toujours actif et joyeux mais en ce moment ce n'est plus le cas.

« Nagisa, tout va bien ? demanda doucement Gou. Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vers la jeune femme

-Gou !... Désolé, je suis légèrement en retard. On m'a retenue et… oui, je vais très bien. On y va ? »

Il lui prit la main pour se diriger vers l'extérieure, souris a Gou et partit sous la douche avant de salué ses amis.

Haru était dans l'eau à faire la planche pendant que Makoto était assied au bord de la piscine avec Rei à discuter. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux en s'asseyant à côté de Rei.

« Alors elle te voulait quoi ? Demanda Rei à Makoto. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre.

-Elle voulait savoir si il y avait une possibilité qu'on soit ensemble... Apparemment elle a des sentiments pour moi... »

Gou qui était proche d'eux regarder attentivement ses camarades. Rei hochait la tête et Makoto le regarder en souriant.

« Mais j'ai refusé… je la connais pas tellement et c'est pas la personne avec qui je voudrais être. Makoto regarda Haru puis le regarder de nouveau.

« Alors… avec qui voudrais-tu être… ? » demanda Rei.

Nagisa ne répondit pas de suite. Personne n'était pas au courant qu'il avait des sentiments important pour Rei. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui même le jeune Haru occuper de nager le regarder vaguement.

« Eh bien… personne en particulier... »

Il se leva pour plonger dans l'eau. Il ne fit attention à personne et fit ses exercices. On pouvait constater que les autres faisait pareil. Après avoir fait quelques exercices il prit une petite pause et reprit la fin de ses exercices jusqu'à ce que Gou siffle pour signaler la fin de l'entrainement.

Direction les vestiaires pour se changer tout en discutant. Tous attendèrent que Makoto ferme la porte pour se diriger vers les grilles du lycée. Une demoiselle de leur classe, qui les attendait, demanda à parler avec Rei. Une fille plus loin attendait aussi. Ils étaient amis dans les souvenirs de Nagisa. Après quelques instants, le jeune homme leva son regard vers Rei et la demoiselle. Ils rougirent tous les deux. Rei laissa un bisou sur la joue de la jeune fille puis se retourna pour rejoindre ses camarades :

-Alors monsieur se fait draguer hein ? demanda Makoto. Rei rougit encore plus et remonta ses lunettes. Nagisa appréhendait sa réponse.

-Disons qu'on discutait déjà ensemble depuis un petit moment et… elle ne me laisse pas indifférente. Du coup… maintenant on sort ensemble.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballait. Il resta calme ou du moins, il tentait face à ces paroles.

Rei continuait à parler en le regardant :

-Son amie qui était prés de nous a des sentiments pour toi. C'est bien elle qui t'a parler tout à l'heure ?

Il hocha la tête sans répondre car maintenant il était ailleurs. Makoto, Gou et Rei discutait ensemble tandis que Nagisa gardait le silence de son côté. Haru qui se trouvait à côté d'eux suivait la conversation sans rien ajouter. Arriver à la gare, tout le monde se sépara pour rentrer chez soi.

Il prit donc place dans le train accompagné de Rei qui lui, répondait à un message depuis son téléphone.

« Alors je dois répondre quoi pour Tohru ? demanda Rei à Nagisa qui détacha son regard de la vitre pour le diriger vers son camarade.

-J'ai déjà répondu… e-e-elle ne m'intéresse pas. » Il redirigea son regard vers l'extérieur pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Rei regarda son ami puis hocha la tête tout en répondant à son message et en se mordant la lèvre.

« Par contre demain je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre devant le cinéma. Il ferma les yeux pour garder son calme puis sourit.

-Oui je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as autre chose de mieux à faire maintenant... Rei leva les yeux au ciel

-N'importe quoi !… on ira voir le film dimanche. J'ai aussi envie de le regarder puis je vous rejoindrais demain soir comme convenu devant le restaurent. Nagisa hocha la tête.

Arriver à destination il sortit du train, salua son ami puis ils partirent dans des directions opposées. Il rentra chez lui. C'était calme et vide à la maison. Ses parents s'étaient absentés pour le week-end donc il se retrouva seul. Il enleva ses chaussures puis rejoignit directement sa chambre. Il resta dans le noir et se coucha sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. À partir de maintenant il pouvait pleurer sans être remarquer.


	2. Une soirée banale

Titre : Une soirée Banale

Disclamer : Bla bla habituelle

Avertissement : Une fanfic gay / yaoi

Beta : Merci a toi

* * *

Dans son lit, Nagisa s'était mis en position fœtale. Il reniflait toujours, mais ses larmes finirent tout de même pas se calmer doucement. Il avait les yeux fermé. Il poussa un soupir, se releva de son lit pour se diriger dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche afin de se relaxer. L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. Il sorti de la douche pour prendre sur son meuble son pyjama. Puis, il sorti de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la cuisine et se faire un petit dînées.

Pour l'accompagner dans son repas, il alluma sa télévision sans pour autant la regarder ou, ne serait-ce qu'écouter les sons émis par celle-ci. Il était plus occupé à penser à cette journée qu'il venait de vivre. Il soupirait car il était amoureux de Rei depuis un petit moment déjà. Lui qui croyait que c'était juste une forte amitié comme pour Haru et Makoto ! Mais étonnamment, aujourd'hui, il venait d'apprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait même demandé à Makoto comment il l'avait su. Makoto lui avait expliqué qu'il l'aimait depuis l'enfance et qu'il ne prenait pas ça trop au sérieux car, pour lui au départ c'était juste son meilleur ami. Mais il avait fini par découvrir quelque chose de plus beau que cette grande et belle amitié et qu'il était heureux de savoir que ses sentiments étaient en fait réciproques. Makoto lui a demanda tout de même si son amie était vraiment amoureux ou, si il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un amour passionnel dû à leur amitié de longue date car pour lui, un doute planait. Hélas, Haru lui avait répondu en rigolant que c'était juste de la curiosité de sa part. Ensuite, Nagisa repensa attentivement à son ami Rei, à quel point ils sont proches. Il secoua la tête tristement car il était certain qu'il n'y aurait plus ces bons moments de complicité avec Rei s'il venait à lui déclarer sa flamme. Et même si il lui disait tout le contraire, Nagisa lui, aurait du mal à s'en remettre aussi facilement si Rei ne lui renvoyait pas ses sentiments.

Dans sa chambre, Nagisa était allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond et poussa un soupir temps il savait que Rei ne connaîtrait pas l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ainsi, ils pourraient toujours continuer à être amis. Alors, il sourit malgré lui et se redressa pour allumer sont PC mais, au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton d'allumage, son téléphone vibra.

Il regarda sont téléphone qui lui indiquait qu'il avait eu un mail. Il sourit en voyant que c'était Rei qui lui montré une photo d'un livre sur la plongé qu'il cherchait depuis des jours. Nagisa lui avait acheté et envoyer par coli sans lui dire. En effet, il l'avait trouvé sur un site internet. Par la suite, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha sans plus attendre tellement il était heureux et impatient d'entendre la voix de son ami qui serait sûrement surexcité par le cadeau qu'il venait de recevoir.

À peine eu-t-il le temps de décrocher que Rei lui demanda :

-Comment t'as fait ?! Je le cherché depuis des jours et des jours ! Je te rembourse demain, promis ! Nagisa souriait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Mais non idiot ! C'est un cadeau. Donc, tu me dois rien. D'accord Rei-chan ?

\- Pffffff… D'accord, d'accords... Merci beaucoup pour se magnifique cadeau. Il va beaucoup m'aider. Encore merci.

Nagisa regarda son ordinateur en ouvrant la page du réseau social auquel il est constamment connecté et ris en voyant la photo de Rei qu'il venait de poster avec son prénom dessus.

« Oui, je me rappelle qu'on n'avait fait beaucoup de magasins pour le trouver. » dit Nagisa en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où Rei et lui avait couru de partout en vain sans succès.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes au téléphone puis se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir au restaurant avec les autres. Puis, Nagisa finit par raccrocher et continua de regarder le réseau social. Il rigola de temps en temps tout en chatant avec Rin. Il constata qu'il avait deux nouvelles demandes d'amitié de la part de la copine de Rei et de son amie. Il soupira mais accepta tout de même les deux personnes. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était tard. Il finit par dire au revoir à Rin puis il ferma son ordinateur et alla se coucher. Il resta allongé sur le dos à regarder le plafond. Il avait envie d'envoyer un mail à Rei pour lui avouer qu'il l'aime de tout son être mais, il ne le fera pas le car il ne veut pas gâcher une si belle amitié. Il se secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il espérait faire de beaux rêves dans lesquels il pourrait vivre son amour au grand jour avec l'élu de son cœur et qui sait, peut-être plus encore.


	3. Un mois banale

Chapitre 3 : Un mois Banale

Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espere qu'il va vous plaire :D

RAR

SakuraHanami4 : Voila la suite et encore merci pour ton commentaire :D

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et voici le chapitre 3 :D

Merci a mes deux betas 3

* * *

Après quelques semaines puis des mois, Nagisa ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Rei était belle et bien amoureux de la jeune fille. Ils se fréquentent depuis 3 mois maintenant et elle venait presque tous les jours seule ou avec son amie Tohru à la piscine.

Il secoua vivement la tête pour de nouveau se concentrer et continuer ses exercices de souplesses. Il entendit du bruit sur sa gauche et tourna sa tête pour voir, Rei nageait au côté de Sosuke. L'équipe de Rin était venue aujourd'hui pour pouvoir s'entraîner ensemble. Et Gou discutait avec Yokohama la petite-amie de Rei. Après avoir fini d'analyser ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il poussa un soupir. Les autres continuaient à nager et il finit par se relever du sol pour s'approcher d'Haru et Nitori. Haru se tourna vers Nagisa et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en souriant puis, se dirigea au bord de la piscine et plongea la tête la première. Nagisa s'approcha des filles en souriant mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant près d'elles et plongea à son tour dans l'eau.

Après un petit entraînement tout le monde se changea en discutant. Nagisa rit avec Momo puis tout le monde sortie des vestiaires. Ils se mirent tous à marcher pour sortir du lycée mais Nagisa commença à fouiller ses poches. Il avait oublié son portable sur l'étagère.

Nagisa : « Mince… Makoto je peux avoir les clefs des vestiaires? J'ai oublié mon portable. »

Tout le monde le regarda et Nagisa fit une grimace puis Makoto lui donna les clefs en souriant.

« On t'attend à la sortie. », lui dit Makoto.

Nagisa prit les clefs en secouant la tête en signe de négation et leur dit « À demain ! », pendant qu'il courait jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il ouvra la porte et se mit à chercher sur les étagères. Il regarde même dehors près de la piscine mais il ne trouva pas son portable et retourna aux vestiaires. En entrant de nouveau à l'intérieur, il vit Yokohama et la regarda intrigué en levant un sourcil:

-Yokohama ? Il y a un soucie ? Lui demanda Nagisa en la regardant lui sourit et fait non de la tête.

-Non, bien-sûr que non. Je voulais simplement te donner un coup de main pour ton portable et d'ailleurs je viens de l'apercevoir, il est sous la serviette, elle lui montra du doigt l'étagère où le portable était à moitié caché par une serviette.

-Oh oui effectivement! Dit-il en se hâtant de le récupérer

Yokohama le regardait en souriant puis ouvrit la porte du vestiaire. Ils marchaient côte à côte pour rejoindre les autres à la sortie, au début il voulait la détester mais la jeune fille était très gentille et vraiment amoureuse, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. En fait, il ne pouvait simplement pas lui faire de mal donc il se résigna et continua à marcher.

« Je suis désolés… », dit Yokohama. « Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose depuis un certain temps… Tu… Tu aimes Rei.», finit-elle par dire avec un peu d'hésitation.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder le jeune homme qui faisait de gros yeux avant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en réalisant clairement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Mais… mais non! Bien sûr que… », balbutia-t-il. « Mais quelle idée! »

Il tourne à son tour sa tête vers elle en ayant un rire forcé et s'arrêtant se sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

« Nagisa... J'ai remarqué ça depuis un moment et… Au début j'ai cru simplement à une forte amitié mais… Non tu l'aime et… », elle baissa les yeux un instant puis releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Lui aussi il t'aime ! »

Nagisa la regarda incrédule et secoua la tête.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mais non, bien sûr que non ! Nous sommes juste amis enfin, il est mon meilleur ami et puis on a traversé des choses parfois pas évidente mais sérieusement, non... »

Yokohama reprit sa marche en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, un certain tic qu'elle avait quand elle réfléchissait trop. Pendant que Nagisa trottinait derrière elle, elle soupira.

« Nagisa, j'ai remarqué des choses... j'ai des yeux pour observer… Les gestes ne peuvent mentir, ni le langage du corps et, c'était tellement flagrant, que je ne pouvais simplement l'ignorer. »

Alors que Nagisa commençait vraiment à être plus que mal à l'aise, il entendit Momo hurler en leur direction. Quand ils arrivaient près d'eux, Nagisa souffla soulagé de savoir que la discussion était terminée.

« Dépêchez-vous ! On va manger ensemble. », dit-il en levant les bras et en souriant.

Ils les rejoignirent rapidement mais Nagisa ne réalisait toujours pas les paroles de la jeune fille. Il accompagna tout le monde au restaurant, ne participant que très peu aux conversations, trop chamboulé par les événements. Parfois il discutait avec les autres, parfois il regardait en direction de Yokohama et de Rei qui discutait ensemble. Il remarqua même que son ami avait l'air pensif mais Momo le prit par la manche en lui demandant quelque chose. Ce qui lui détourna l'attention pendant un cours instant. Après le dîner, ils se mirent à faire une balade. Arrivé à la gare, chacun prit des directions différentes alors que Nagisa montait dans le train avec Rei. Il regardait dehors et Yokohama lui fit un clin d'œil que lui seul remarqua. Il ne comprenait pas, alors il leva un sourcil en haussant simplement les épaules dans un geste d'incompréhension et se dirigea à côté de son ami.

Le train avait démarré depuis un petit moment et seul le silence était présent. Nagisa ne supportant pas très bien ce genre de situation. Il se mordit la lèvre puis en souriant, il dit:

-J'ai bien aimé l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avec l'équipe de Rin, Rei qui était toujours dans ses pensées fut directement ramené à la réalité ce qui le fit froncer les sourcille et tourna son visage vers lui en hochant la tête.

-Effectivement ils m'ont appris quelques petites trucs encore… Dit-il simplement. Nagisa regarda son ami intrigué.

-Il y a un soucie ? Rei continua de regarder son ami.

-Non il y a aucun soucie… enfin juste que Yoko veux discuter avec moi demain et je m'interroge à propos de quel sujet, voilà tout. Même si je crois savoir… Enfin je verrais demain. Nagisa resta silencieux quelques minutes puis détourna le regard et reprit.

-Sans doute rien de grave… Et puis vous discutez déjà ensemble de toute façon non ? Rei remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en hochant de nouveau la tête.

-Oui bien-sûr. Heureusement même. Mais cette fois je crois que ça va être sérieux là... Enfin comme je l'ai dis je verrais demain.

Nagisa hocha à son tour la tête en souriant puis se mit à discuter avec Rei un long moment jusqu'à son arrêt, il dit au revoir à son ami puis rentra chez lui. Il constata qu'il y avait de la lumière et sourit en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Depuis sa fugue, il avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec ses parents mais depuis, tout allait mieux entre eux. Il embrassa sa mère et commença à discuter avec elle.

Rei de son côté arriva enfin chez lui en réfléchissant toujours à quel propos voulait discuter Yoko mais quand il releva la tête, il constata que celle-ci l'attendait devant sa porte d'entrée. Intrigué, il se mit immédiatement à froncer les sourcils:

-J'ai cru que tu voulais discuter demain? Elle hocha la tête et rentra dans la maison de Rei après celui-ci puis se dirigea jusqu'au salon.

-Au départ oui mais, ça ne pouvait finalement pas attendre… Commença-t-elle en regardant Rei droit dans les yeux alors que celui-ci se tenait debout face à elle toujours en ayant les sourcils froncés mais gardant le silence pour qu'elle puisse continuer.

-Comment dire... je t'aime beaucoup Rei et tu le sais mais… il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aime et depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi... Rei ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, complètement incrédule.

-Pardon ? Attend ? Tu veux me plaquer là? Juste parce que quelqu'un m'aime. Elle pousse un soupir et regarda autour d'elle avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-J'en suis sûr que tu ne réagirais pas comme ça si tu savais de qui je parlais et puis franchement Rei, tu n'as jamais remarqué quelqu'un qui est proche de toi et qui avait les yeux qui brillent dès que tu le regardais. Qui avait le visage qui s'illumine dès que tu souriais, quelqu'un qui serait capable de tout plaquer pour toi si tu le lui demandais? Dit-elle en regardant un peu ailleurs avant de faire une petite pause pour reprendre. Et puis je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarquée quelque chose avec lui... Rei toujours debout alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle en mettant les coudes sur les genoux.

-Je ne comprends pas... De qui me parles-tu au juste ? Yoko se tourna de nouveau vers lui pour le regarder et lui prendre la main.

-Nagis… il t'aime… Rei le coupa en pleine phrase.

-Oui, comme un ami. Je suis son meilleur ami Yoko. La jeune fille secoua la tête en souriant.

-Non il t'aime profondément. J'ai remarqué des petits trucs avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble mais j'ai remarqué aussi d'autres choses. Tes amis le regardent avec peine quand il est occupé. Il t'aime comme un amoureux... Au début je ne voulais rien dire… Ne voulais rien penser… Rien voulu savoir mais, le voir ainsi me déchirait le cœur donc, je ne pouvais simplement pas l'ignorer. Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas voulu nager. Ça aussi je l'ai remarqué… Rei la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, il lâcha d'un coup sa main et se releva du canapé complètement chamboulé en commençant à faire les cent pas.

-Mais… non, impossible… Nagisa est mon ami…

-Non Rei… Il s'arrêta pour la regarder de nouveau.

-Je… j'ai cru… Il se tut ne trouvant pas quoi dire et fixa Yoko pendant un long moment.

-Tu l'aime Rei. J'ai aussi remarqué des petites choses te concernant. Comme par exemple quand Tohru lui avait parlé la dernière fois tu t'étais fâché d'un coup, tu ne voulais pas qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un…

-J'ai peur… Finit-il par avouer Peur de mes sentiments… J'ai cru qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aime, alors… J'ai dit oui pour sortir avec toi… Mais attention je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'tu es qu'une simple remplaçante parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire en entourant à son tour ses bras dans son dos en souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé à une chose comme ça... Rei tu es quelqu'un de génial, de tendre mais, dépêches-toi avec Nagisa.

Il s'écarta un peu de la jeune fille caressant sa joue et déposa un baisé sur sa bouche.

Ils discutèrent encore ensemble un petit moment puis la jeune fille partie. Il prit son sac de cours pour se rendre dans sa chambre, poussa un soupir en s'allongeant sur son lit les mains derrière la tête. Il réfléchissait en souriant puis il prit son téléphone pour téléphone à son ami Makoto.

Le lendemain Nagisa se réveilla en se frottant le visage puis se leva de son lit en soupirant. Il prit ses affaires posé sur son bureau pour prendre une douche rapide. Après la douche il alla déjeuner avec ses parents puis s'en alla à la gare pour rejoindre Rei. Dans le train avec son ami, il constata qu'il était beaucoup mieux que hier. Il écrivait quelque chose sur son portable en souriant, puis il sentit son propre téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et constata un mail de Yoko. Il fronça les sourcils immédiatement et finit par lire le message:

« Coucou. Sache qu'il est maintenant libre. Ne me fais pas regretté ma décision. Mais l'amour l'emporte toujours et aussi merci de ne pas m'avoir détesté. Je t'adore Nagisa donc aime-le pour moi, pour nous, pour toi. À plus tard. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire ou du moins, il ne voulait pas le croire. Il rangea alors son portable et se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait sans rien dire.

« Heu… Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le moment. Rei se moqua alors un peu de lui.

-Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que Nagisa resterait silencieux après avoir reçu un message je ne l'aurais pas cru. Il rit un peu et reprit. Alors, qui t'a envoyé un message ? Nagisa toujours choqué secoua la tête.

-Yoko… mais je ne comprends pas… il se passe quoi ? Rei lui souris en rangeant son portable et vient toucher ou plutôt caresser la joue de Nagisa.

-Nous sommes plus ensemble mais nous restons amies. Elle m'a fait avouer mes sentiments pour quelqu'un mais je dois encore en discuter avec Makoto. Rei continuait toujours sa petite caresse sur sa joue et Nagisa ouvra grand les yeux puis rougit légèrement en détournant le regard.

-Oh... humm pourquoi Makoto ?

Rei ne dit rien et retira sa main de sa joue. Le train s'arrêta à leur gare où ils descendirent ensemble, sur le chemin ils rencontrent Makoto et Haruka. Celui-ci même avait un petit sourire. Puis Gou les rejoignirent peu après et chacun partirent à leurs cours.

En classe, Nagisa n'écoutait pas beaucoup le prof. Avant que le cours ne commence il avait remarqué que Makoto et Rei discutaient de quelque chose et parfois que Haruka hochait la tête simplement. Rei lui avait donné une feuille ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il regarda sa note en souriant puis décida d'écouter le professeur plus attentivement.


	4. Une discussion

Chapitre 4 : Une discussion

Disclamer : Les personnage et les noms du monde de Free ne m'appartiens pas.

Avertissements : Une fanfic Gay/yaoi M/M

Beta correcteur : Merci a toi ;)

Reviews

SakuraHanami4 : Merci pour ton commentaire j'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

La fin de la journée sonne enfin Nagisa et Rei sortent de leur classe puis du bâtiment. Rei retiens l'épaule de Nagisa. Le petit blond se retourne pour le regarde intrigué.

« Aujourd'hui on ne va pas s'entraîne, on va plutôt aller au café. Celui près de la gare. Comme ça on pourra discuter ensemble. » Dit Rei en remontant c'est lunette

Nagisa hocha la tête. L'esprit envahi de questions, il commença sérieusement à avoir peur.

Il marche a côté de Rei pendant que lui, discute de l'interro surprise que leur professeur leur avait donné aujourd'hui en arrivant au cassier pour mettre leurs chaussures. Rei constate que Nagisa ne bouge pas. Il lui sourit et mais sa main devant son vissage pour le faire sortir de ces pensé :

-Allô Nagisa ! Sort de ton nuage. Ne te prend pas la tête.

Nagisa cligna des yeux en rougissant et en hochant la tête. À l'extérieure du bâtiment le soleil chauffe leur peau agréablement.

-Rei ? Pourquoi il n'y a pas entraînement aujourd'hui ? Il y a un soucie ?

Rei secoua la tête pour dire non en souriant tout en avance vers le chemin de la gare avec son petit pingouin.

-Non aucun soucie juste que Gou nous a l'aisé quartier libre aujourd'hui. Elle devait faire les magasins avec sa mère puis Makoto et Haruka partent pour le week-end. Donc on reprendra l'entraînement quand tout le monde serra disponible. Comme on a fini plus tôt, pourquoi pas prendre notre goutter dehors avant de rentré.

Nagisa hocha la tête en souriant. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment seul avec son ami. Certes, il se doute de la discutions mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête et voyait déjà le moment de la fameuse discutions. Il prit son bras comme il le fait d'habitude pour marche plus vite

-Oui. Une bonne pâtisserie avec une bonne boisson rafraîchissante. Il n'empêche que le professeur nous a pris pas surprise avec son interro surprise. Heureusement que je revisse mais cours sinon j'aurais eu un beau zéro.

Il grimaça a l'image de sa copie avec un beau zéro rouge avec une sale remarque. Il en frissonna presque. Parfois il revisse avec Rei ou carrément avec Makoto et Haruka.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais parfois de temps en temps sa peux pas faire de mal

Nagisa rie doucement

-Tu ne change pas Rei. C'est pour ça que je t'adore, il rougit légèrement et entra dans salon de thé **-A la bonne pâtisserie-.**

Rei le regarde en souriant et entre à son tour. Une demoiselle leur montre où ils peuvent s'assoir. Ils prirent une table près des vitres. La serveuse leur donne la carte puis s'en va.

Nagisa regarde Rei puis sa carte et il commence à se prendre la tête. Pour finir, il demanda directement à Rei :

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? Depuis ce matin tu complote avec Makoto ou t'es au téléphone… Puis pourquoi Yoko et toi avais vous rompu ? Nagisa regarda droit dans ces yeux, ses mains sur la table. Rei prit ses lunettes pour essuyer les verres pour les remettre correctement puis il regarda Nagisa.

-Elle ma fais comprendre quelque chose qui nous concerne tous les deux. Au début je ne voulais pas la croire mais elle a vue juste. Donc pour le moment, commandes la pâtisserie que tu veux et on discutera après Nagisa.

Nagisa fronça les sourcilles puis reprit sa carte. La serveuse revint et il choisit une charlotte aux fraises avec un sirop à la menthe. Rei lui, choisit une tartes au citron meringuée avec comme boisson, un thé au jasmin. La serveuse hoche la tête et va chercher leur commande.

Nagisa gigotait en regardent dehors. Rei poussa un soupir en le regardent :

-La première fois que j'ai pensé à toi autrement qu'en amitié, c'était quand nous étions partie en camps d'entraînement,

Nagisa tourna sa tête pour écoute Rei lui parler. La serveuse leur donna leur commande et partie de nouveau.

-Au début, j'ai pensé que notre amitié avait évolué. Donc, j'ai rien dit mais, plus les jours passaient et plus je pensais à toi d'une façon… pas correcte si tu voix ce que je veux dire, le jeune homme à lunettes rougis en buvant son thé. Nagisa lui, n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

 **-** De façon pas correcte ?... Oh !... ça… Nagisa rougis mais continua de regarde Rei malgré sa gène.

-Mais tu me veux juste physiquement ou plus être mon petit copain ?... Rei s'étouffa avec sa pâtisserie et remonta ses lunettes qui venaient de glisser.

-Non, pas que physiquement... Mais oui, un petit copain. Certes, je n'y connais rien mais je me suis renseigné… Nagisa s'esclaffa à la fin de la phrase. Le papillon le regarda intrigué.

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas étonné que tu te soi renseigné sur sa… Je comprends mieux les discussions que tu as eues avec les garçons.

Rei lui souris, prit un morceau de son gâteau pour le manger.

-Tu ne semble pas dégoûter ?

Nagisa posa sa culière à côté de son assiette.

-Non je ne suis pas dégoûter parce que j'ai les mêmes sentiments que toi -il baisa la tête- depuis un moment aussi… Juste que je ne voulais rien dire pour le moment… Je ne voulais pas perdre un ami. Alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire et être prés de toi -leva les yeux pour le regarder- certes parfois j'avais envie de te dire que je t'… que j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais après, j'avais pas envie que tu sois dégoûter par moi et que tu quittes notre groupe…

Rei écouta attentivement la confession de Nagisa. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa de son pouce sa paume en souriant.

-Sache que pour moi c'est pareil. Je n'osais rien te dire… Puis Yoko et moi, nous discutions de temps en temps et quand elle ma demande de sortir avec elle j'ai pas pu refuser. J'ai eu une forte envie d'être avec elle. Je l'aime d'une autre façon que toi… Elle a deviné mais sentiment pour toi, on a eu une bonne discussion, puis certes j'ai demandé conseil à Makoto et Haruka même à Rin et Sousuke…

Le jeune blond regarda sa main dans celle de son ami ou petit ami, il ne savait pas encore. Il regarda le jeune homme assis en face de lui en souriant avec des larmes aux yeux ne pouvant croire à sa chance.

-J'imagine la discussion avec Sosouke… du coup… nous sommes quoi ?

Rei lui sourit gentiment.

-Moi j'ai envie d'être en couple avec toi… si tu le veux, finit-il par dire au moment où leurs mains finirent par s'entrelacèrent.

Nagisa regarda leur main enlacé puis regarda à nouveau le visage de son copain qui le regarde en souriant. Les yeux pétillant, une l'arme s'échappa et il hocha la tête en souriant.

-Oui ! Mille fois oui !... D-depuis le temps que je veux être avec toi. Mais nos parents… pas qu'ils aient à décides mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Hier j'ai appelé ton père il a étais entonné que je l'appelle pour sa mais il et très content de la démarche et mes parents sont aussi au courant.

Nagisa le regarda comme si il était fou en secouant la tête de dépit.

-Décidément toi quand tu veux quelque chose, tu vas jusqu'à bout.

Rei fis un clin d'œil et ils continuèrent à manger leur pâtisserie. Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis ils payèrent leur commande et sortirent du café pour prendre la direction de la gare. En marchant leurs mains se frôlèrent de temps en temps. Nagisa souriait vraiment. Il était heureux pendent que Rei rougissait de leurs mains qui se frôlaient mais il décida de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Un petit frison remonta le long de son bras et Nagisa rougis à son tour. Arrivé à la gare, ils attendirent que leur train arrive. Rei s'adossa contre le mur, sa main toujours dans celle de Nagisa. Le jeune blond s'approcha de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux de temps en temps. Il regardait sa bouche en se mordant les lèvres. Rei le regardait faire.

« Embrasse-moi… »

Le petit blond rougit, lâcha sa main pour la mètre de chaque côté de son visage et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Rei le prit dans c'est bras, pencha un peu la tête et leurs bouches s'appuyèrent doucement pour finir en un chaste baissé qui les fient frissonner de plaisir. Rei mit sa main sur sa tête pour le rapprocher plus de lui et mordilla la lèvre du blond puis il captura sa bouche pour la coller d'avantage à la sienne. Le baissé fut doux et tendre. Leurs langues restèrent sagement dans leurs bouches. Nagisa caressa doucement la joue de son petit ami. Ils se détachèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux. Le petit blond avait les yeux qui brillaient et les joues rougis tout comme Rei. Un bruit de train les sépara et ils montèrent tous les deux dans le train


End file.
